Tutor me Tonight
by catwoman8940
Summary: This is a different take on what was actually happening between Haley and Nathan the first time he asked to be tutored in season 1.
1. Asking Haley to tutor Nathan Again

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill that belongs to Mark Schwahn. I only own the storyline I give to Mark's character's.

Summery: What starts as a simple night of promised tutoring turns into a night of revelations and love?

Chapters 1-4 is Haley's POV.

Chapter 1

"I just thought I let you know I'll be fine without your help Haley."

" That's good Nathan." Haley said. "Well that's what F- means right "fine".

"Nathan wait! Nathan I said will you wait. I'm sorry I didn't think it was that bad." "Well it is Haley I need the help. I know you and Lucas are best friends, but you're the best tutor out there."

" I know Nathan I will agree to tutor you on 2 conditions." "Ok what are they."

**1) Lucas never finds out that I'm tutoring you unless I tell him.**

**2) You stop torching him. And leave your attitude out the door when in tutoring.**

" Well it doesn't look like I have a choice, but to do what you ask!" " Well Nathan I'm not a mean person and this might help you turn into a nice guy. So let's get start."

" Haley, you mean start right now!" Nathan asked " Yeah! Why not if your really wanting my help and are that bad why not start tonight." Well, I kind of had plans to go to a party tonight. And, was hoping to start tomorrow morning."

"See this is the other reason I didn't want to tutor you Nathan. You don't take your school work seriously. And until you do maybe I shouldn't tutor you." Haley says as she walks off.

" Haley wait! Haley please wait! "Tell me why I should Nathan." "I'm sorry it's always been about basketball with me not the work behind it. I'll stay here and study with you."

" I need help to stay on the team." "Alright Nathan, but we can't study here." "Ok! Where do you want to go." "Well does your family have a place or we could go to mine." Haley asked. "My house or the beach house is Party Central."

"Ok! I guess we're going to mine." stated Haley.


	2. Haley's House! Asking to Study!

Ok! "Mom dad I'm home".

"Hey Haleybop who is this said Lydia.

"This mom would be Nathan Scott my new tutoree he is here to study is that ok" asked Haley.

"Well let's ask your dad. Jimmy Haley has a question!"

"Coming Lydia! Hey Haleybop what's your question."

"Well dad this is Nathan Scott do you mind if he stays to study he's my new tutoree"

"Sure Haley, but wait you said Scott!"

"Yeah, why you ask dad."

"Well he wouldn't be Lucas's half brother would he?" replied Jimmy

"Yeah, why dad?" replied Haley

"I thought you hated Nathan because of what he is doing to your best friend his brother." Stated Jimmy knowing it would get under Nathan's skin.

"I can answer that for you Mr. James." Nathan replied for the first time. "Ok! Explain away Nathan." Replied Haley. "Well Sir, she first told me no because of being best friends with Lucas. I then showed her my past set of tests and she said she didn't realize it was that bad, and told me she'd tutor me under 2 conditions." Nathan stated.

"And what are those conditions" Lydia asked knowing her daughter it help Luc out.

"Well: _**Rule 1) Lucas doesn't find out unless or when she is ready to tell him.**_ 2) _**I stop torturing him and leave my attitude out of the tutoring sessions.**_" was the reply Nathan gave.

"Well Nathan you can stay and study. Just don't hurt my daughter. It won't just be your half-brother that you hate coming after you. You understand!" Jimmy stated.

"Yes Sir, I understand I have a feeling Haley herself would go after me if I hurt her." Nathan stated. He knew for a fact what she was like only no one knew that but him and Haley.

"Yeah, I would Nathan now let's get to studying." Haley said pulling him up the stairs to her room in the process.


	3. Answer to Questions!

"Ok! Haley drop the attitude with me we know what happened between us 2 yrs ago." Nathan stated. They were out of her parents sight so they could talk about what had happened back then.

"Nathan you know what happened and I don't what to go there. Why do you what to bring up the past Nathan I agreed to tutor you not to talk about our past together." Haley replied.

"Please we need to talk I need some answers. You were the one to call off our realationship. I can't help that I'm still in love with you Haley." Nathan stated he knew this was what he wanted. Why he asked to be tutored in the first place. It was time to know the truth.

"Nate please you know I only did that because I couldn't take lieing to Lucas. I do still love you ,but I can't do this again. We have to stay in our own worlds." Haley said even though that was not what she wanted at all.

"I can't Hales! It gets harder everyday not being able to hold you and kiss you like I want to do. I know he is your best friend, but are you going to let him control your life." Nathan replied.

"What do you want me to do Nate? Tell my parents we secretly dated. Then I called it off, because it would hurt your brother. Because, that is what he is your brother my best friend!" Haley bluntly stated.

"Hales don't cry you know I hate that. I know this is hard ,but love is never easy. Yes, he is my brother and that will never change. But, my love for you won't ever change either." Nathan replied. He was on the verge of tears trying to make her understand what they had was forever.

He pulled me close and started to kiss me passionately. I didn't wasn't to give in to my Nate. But, I did I've missed him so much that I forgot how good it felt to be in his arms. The warmth of his heart and soul that he puts around me was so breathe taking. " Nate wait!" Haley asked.

"Why I can feel you want me. I want you so much I've missed you, baby." Nathan replied.

"I know Nate I can feel it ,but there is something you don't know. I need to tell you and you might not like it. But, I want the truth from you and I'll tell you mine." Haley asked of him.

"Ok! What is it Hales?" Nathan asked. He wondered what could it be to make her say that hoping he wouldn't want to hurt anyone for it.


	4. Haley's Questions, Nates&HAleys Truth

"OK! Nate answer my questions first!" Haley asked.

"OK!" Nate said.

"Well you say you missed me and still love me even though we've seen, but not talked in 2 yrs. Your telling me I haven't seen you with other girls or heard about your flings but I have. I can't tell you how much that hurt me Nate. You told me 2 years ago that you wanted to wait for me and have your first time." Haley said sadly not wanting the answer he was about to give her.

"Haley what was I supposed to do you broke my heart. I still love you and always will. Yes, I've lost my virginity, maybe not the way I thought ,but I did. I was drunk the night I lost it. I tried to block the pain that night and it happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. You can't tell me that you haven't lost yours isn't that what your going to tell me. I know you have dated others. I've seen you with them you looked happy and it killed me. Like I know seeing me with someone else killed you. Just as it did me." Nathan boldly stated not knowing the real truth.

"Well Nathan for starters I have not lost my virginity. I couldn't lose something that I told you was yours. Yes, it hurts me that what I thought would be mine one day is not mine but someone that didn't deserve it. I know that if we ever got back together. That yes you would be mine but it still hurt. But, you need to know that I was threatened to leave alone. It wasn't Luc as far as he knows I still hate your guts." Haley told him.

"You have my interests who told you to stay away Hales! Was it another girl or rival! Who?" Nathan asked all he knew is he wanted to hurt this person bad.

"**Your dad Nathan that's who! **I don't know how he found out Nate, but he did. We were always so careful. He told me if I didn't stay far away from you he would either kill me, send you away or just kill you. I just couldn't lose my life or lose you. I rather be far away from you with pain then lose you permanently."

"What I didn't count on was losing you one way then losing something you told me was mine yet that happened too. It kills me but it did so what do you want to do now that you know." Haley cried out knowing that Nathan would either believe her or that asshole of a father he has. All she could do now is just cry till he told her.


	5. Nathan's Shock part 1

He didn't know what to think. He knew his dad was an ass. But, to actually threaten Haley. His Hales with her life or his he wouldn't have thought would ever happen. He knew all Dan cared about was basketball, but this puts him past insane in Nathan's eyes.

Nathan looked at Haley an felt his heart break. He never liked seeing her cry. It started when they were kids the first time he seen Lucas protect her. From a boy that pushed her off the park swing. He wanted to go and hurt him, but his brother beat him to it.

Only Haley knows that when they were kids he tried to be friends with Lucas. But, once Dan found out or rather seen him with Lucas. He got mad and hit Nathan. All Dan would tell him was to stay away from him. That Lucas mom was a bad person and so that made Luc a bad guy. That even Haley was trouble.

After that day he treated Lucas badly and started to call Haley names. Which hurt him because he couldn't see this sweet girl as trouble. When they got into junior high he noticed the similarities between him and Lucas. They both had a skill for basketball and that had his dad more angry than ever.

Yes, it was strange that they had the same last name. But, he did what he was told and bullied Lucas off the team. He hated it acting all these years like he hated Lucas. They had just entered the 8th grade when he learned the truth.

Flash Back:

"_Dame it Dan! Nathan needs to know the truth. He needs to know he has a bother I'm tired of lieing and seeing you run him over. To treat Lucas badly they should know each other as brothers not enemies or rivals. They're your sons Dan." Deb yelled at him._

_Nathan thought what that's why I'm treating the girl I love and her best friend like crap. He's my brother I need to tell him, but if he is my brother how is it possible?_

"_Shut the hell up Deb you know he was a mistake I made in High School. As far as he is concerned Nathan is my only son. Lucas is the bastard son of Karen Roe. Nathan and Lucas will never know there brothers not as long as I'm alive. Nathan will do what I tell him to do and never leave my side." Dan demanded._

End of Flashback

After that night Nathan looked up Lucas's address and went over to see Karen and Lucas. In away he was glad he could get to know him like a brother. To put the past behind him, but he was wrong the damage Dan did was done.

Flash Back:

_Nathan knocked on the door and Ms. Roe opened the door. _

"_Hi! How can I help you." she asked _

"_Hi! I'm Nathan Scott is there away I can talk to you and Lucas." Nathan asked politely_

"_Sure sweetie come on in. Lucas honey can you come down here please." Ms. Roe asked._

"_Sure mom just let me tell Haley I'll call her back. She's been upset all day since a guy from school made some remarks to her that she took hard." Lucas said._

_Suddenly Nathan felt like an ass he never thought his remarks hurt her that much._

"_Sure sweetie tell her I hope she feels better and I'm here if she needs to talk." replied Ms. Roe_

"_I will mom." Lucas replied._

"_So Nathan what are you here for?" Ms. Roe asked me._

"_Well, I over heard my dad and mom fighting and I wondered if you could tell me if it's true." Nathan asked her._

"_What I heard makes me wonder if Lucas knows. I know I can't ask my parents because my dad would lie to me and it would end bad." Nathan stated._

"_Ok! What's it got to do with us." asked._

"_Well I over heard my mom say that she was tired of lieing about Lucas and I being brother's. Is it true?" Nathan asked._

"_Nathan let me get Lucas and tell you. Luc come on." Ms. Roe looked really worried like she didn't want to tell him._

"_Nathan what are you doing here isn't you torturing me and Haley _

_At school enough." Lucas yelled._

"_Listen there is a reason I turned against you that you don't know I hope to change that ,but I need your mom to tell me if what I found out is true." Nathan stated._

"_Mom what is he talking about?" Lucas asked._

"_Sweetie you need to know that I know who your dad is I always have." Karen said._

"_Ok what does he have to do with it." Lucas asked_

"_Well he happens to be your half-brother." Ms Roe told him._

"_What are you telling me we share the same father?" Lucas asked worriedly._

"_Yes, that is what I'm saying honey. I met Mayor Dan Scott when we were in High School. I was a cheerleader he was the captian and star basketball player. We met and fell in love and at one point are class and me thought we would get married. It was around graduation that I found out that I was pregnant with you Lucas. I told Dan the night I found out and he seemed happy that he was going to be a dad. What I didn't know was he was going away to Duke after graduation."_

"_He told me he didn't want me or you that I should have an abortion. I didn't because I knew you'd be the best thing in my life. After that I didn't see him or hear from him for 3 months. Later him and Deb came back married and pregnant. You and Nathan are 3 months apart in age." Ms. Roe told us._

"_Your kidding me Ms. Roe. Lucas is only 3 months older. Why did my dad want me but not Lucas." Nathan asked._

"_I never found that out Nathan. Now answer me this why are you picking on Haley and Luc." Ms. Roe asked._

"_It all comes down to my dad. We started to become friends when we where younger. I tried it because I always seen those two at the park. I will admit Haley is what pulled me to them. My dad found out and he went nuts and hit me telling that you guys and your mom was a bad influence. So I started the bulling and teasing." Nathan said hoping to work things out._

"_Well guess what we maybe brothers but stay away from me and Haley. You could have not listened to him Nathan, but you didn't. You haven't had to listen to Haley cry for hours or hear her wonder wwhy you are how you are. I want nothing to do with you. Go ahead and tell her what we found out,but after that stay away and get out." Lucas stated._

A/N sorry to leave you guys here the next part will be up next Monday. Sorry for the cliff hanger there is more to continue in the back story.


	6. Nathan's Shock part 2

What Lucas never figured was that it took me till our sophomore year in high school to tell her. As I look at Haley now I don't know how she can love me like she does. It took so much for her to trust me. Everything that happened from 8th to 10th was complicated.

Flash Back:

_Next Day_

_"Haley can I talk to you." Nathan asked already knowing that she'd say no._

_"Why Nathan you want to throw more names at me and hurt me more than I've been? What happened to the boy I knew! You were so caring with me and then it changed so no you can't talk to me just leave me alone." Haley stated._

_Nathan just sighed and walked away hoping that one day he could tell her the truth._

End of Flash back

He tried countless times to tell her that he was sorry that he did that to her. He hurt that much more that Haley wouldn't listen to him even thought he knew that he deserved it. He just wished that he could talk to someone about him and Lucas.

Flash back:

_Tutor Center 2 years ago:_

_"What do you want Nathan I have a tutoree coming in shortly." stated Haley._

_"It will only be a few minutes. Please let me talk Haley." Nathan pleaded with her he knew it only take a few minutes to explain everything to her only if she let him._

_"Fine Nathan talk!" Haley demanded_

_"Alright I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I tried to tell you this when I learned the truth ,but you told me off. I don't now if Lucas ever told you he is my half-brother. My parents don't know that I know ,but I do. Everything I did to the two of you was because of my dad. He rather I be a rival or an enemy to my big brother. I never hated you or Lucas it hurt me to say what I did to you Hales."_

_By this time I began to cry I normally don't cry ,but what I did to Haley and Lucas was wrong and hurtful not only to them ,but to me too._

_"Haley, the first time I saw you get pushed off a swing I wanted to hurt the boy that did that. You had my heart that day and I never was able to tell you. I have always thought of you were and still are beautiful, smart, funny, warm, and have the biggest heart I have ever seen. I never believed what I said to you and I'm sorry I hurt you that bad." Nathan cried out hoping that she would see that he was telling the truth._

_"Nathan, you need to know something to answer your first question. No Luc never told me you were his little brother just that I need to stay away from you. I missed seeing the Nate I grew to know and be around. You always put a smile on my face. I can see your still that Nate. You had my heart when you said hello to me all those years ago. But, you need to know it would be hard to be around you." Haley told him._

_"Oh! Haley come here." Nathan looked at her and even after all these years her crying hurt him._

_"I can't Nathan you know we can't." Haley stated sobbing harder._

_Nathan couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her in his arms._

_"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley asked._

_"This" Nathan stated. With that he kissed with everything that he had in him. It felt so good to have her in his arms. She was so sweet and gentle that every kiss made him want more. He pulled back to breathe when he felt wetness on his face._

_"Hales, are you all right." He asked wiping a tear away._

_"Nate I have wanted you to do that for so long. But, how are we going to do this. I don't want to lie to Luc or anyone else. I want to be seen with you out in public ,but you know we can't be that way." Haley stated emotionally._

_"Oh! Hales I want that so much to ,but it's probably better to hide it. Lucas won't agree in fact he told me once I tell you the truth I'm to leave you alone. But, how can I leave you alone when you're my heart." Nathan stated so emotionally that it scared him._

_"So how about this you're my girlfriend even if we have to hide it. I rather be your boyfriend and hide it then not be at all." Nathan pleaded with her hoping she would take the offer._

_"Alright Nate we'll try." Haley said._

_"Thanks Hales." Nathan said kissing her with his happiness._

_End of Flash Back_

_Everything was fine for about 6 months. Haley and Him were so happy. That her calling it off surprised Nathan. He never saw her calling it off at all._

_Flash back:_

_"Hey baby." Nathan said when Haley entered the room._

_"Hey Nathan we need to talk!" Haley stated _

_She never states my name that way I wonder what is wrong. "Ok! Hales what is it you sound off." Nathan said walking up to take her hand but pushes him away._

_"Hales!"_

_"I can't do this anymore Nathan. I'm hurting myself by believing we can make it. We're not even public for everyone to see and that hurts me the most. On top of that I can't take lieing to my parents or Luc anymore. So that's it were done. It was a good try ,but you need to be with someone in your circle." Haley stated trying to be strong._

_I could see how much this hurt her to say. The tears in both her eyes and mine caused me so much pain. "Haley why are you doing this really." Nathan asked. _

_"I can see you love me even with what you said why hurt me and yourself. I love you Haley James. Don't do this please! Please don't leave me! If you want to tell Luc and everyone we can just don't leave me. I can't survive with out you." Nathan cried out not knowing what he was going to do without her. She was his Always and Forever._

_"Nathan, I do love you and I always will. But, I can't do this I'm sorry goodbye." Haley said emotionlessly._

_She was gone and all Nathan could do was fall to the floor and cry in pain._

End of flash back.

A/N ok guys how did you like it that was just a little bit of taste on the history's I have more to come from the major characters I am going to use this is a rightful Naley story. I hope you all like it and enjoy the chapters to come. In the next few chapters their will be no point of view just Naley being Naley. They were the first actual TV couple that made the hope for love in reality show from I hope I can find that in the end. Please review and let me know if you like. JoyAnna.


	7. Nathan's Heart Felt Plea to Haley

He never thought that after that day he be with her or around her again. Losing her then and knowing now that his own father was the cause made him more angry then he ever thought was possible. All he knows is he won't lose her again he had to get her to understand that they will go public now. That daddy dearest won't change his mind. It's time to tell Haley the truth. That he failed the tests to get her to help and to talk to him. He wanted her back.

"Haley you need to know something." Nathan said.

"Ok! Nate I owe you that and so much more." Haley stated.

"Well, I lied to you I failed those exams so I'd get you to talk to me. That and I'm leaving for college in a few months. I know I'm only 16 ,but it's a scholarship for basketball and schooling." Nathan told her.

"Ok! I'm not going to yell. We needed this talk. But, your leaving so I guess I lose you again. To college since I'm leaving early too. Wait, what college are you going to Nate." Haley asked curiously.

"He was hoping she'd ask! Well, my dad always wanted Duke after senior year. But, with my grades and talent Stanford wants me early." Nathan told her with a smile.

"**OH MY GOD**! I'm leaving for Stanford." replied a shocked Haley.

"I know that's why I'm glad to be leaving. We can go together." Nathan replied. He didn't know what she thought. The day he found out Stanford wanted him he knew Haley would be happy. He knew that they could tell there families. He just didn't know what she would think of it.

"Hales! Please what are you thinking! I know this is a lot to take in, but we can do it. Let's use this to our advantage." stated Nathan.

"It's not that Nate. I want to use this advantage wisely. If we go away your dad could be less of a threat. But, we have to tell them the truth. Lucas has to know and so do my parents , and yours before we leave." stated Haley she knew she didn't want to leave without them all knowing.

"Oh God Haley! That's all I want and so much more. I was hoping you'd see it that way." Nathan stated passionately.

With that Nathan pulled her into the deepest kiss they've ever shared. He knew that their lives were just beginning.

A/N: Hey guys the next three parts after this is Smutty. I have never wrote anything like what is in the next chapters so please let me know what you think and I hope that it is up to the standards that others have wrote enjoy.

JoyAnna


	8. Reunion They've Been Waiting For part 1

As Nathan was kissing me I couldn't help, but wonder do I want this to go farther. What am I saying I do. It's been so long since he held me. But, I don't want to do this with my parents in the house. I've always known Nathan was mine and I him. He may have lost his virginity missing me ,but it will still be special because its us. Our love is eternal and more.

"Nate, wait!" Haley asked quietly.

"Hmmm! What is it Hales?" Nathan asked in between kisses.

"Nate you know I want you and I know you want me ,but not here." replied Haley.

"But, Hales why!" whined Nathan.

"Because, my parents are here and if we continue I won't want to stop." Haley replied knowing fully well what Nathan did to her.

"Oh!" was all Nathan could get out. He had been enjoying kissing and holding Haley. He knew his body was reacting to her the way it always did. It's even more since Haley's body has changed over the two years. Nathan also knew Haley was right.

"Your right Hales. All I want to do is hold you and make love to you. But, I understand if you not ready plus your parents are her." Nathan told her he meant every word he wouldn't force her.

"What Nate I want you so much my heart hurts. But, till we're alone it's not happening." Haley told him.

"Hales I want that more that anything. Why don't we come up with away to get out of the house to see where the night takes us?" Nathan asked her knowing this was a big step for them and wanting her to make the right choice.

"That sounds good to me Nate." stated Haley.

"How about we go to the library it's open? That way we can get out we just have to see how long they give me to be out." Haley asked him.

"That sounds fine Hales. We can go up to the cabin that my father has so we won't be disturbed." Nathan asked.

With that they head down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Haley yelled out.

"Yeah, Haleybop." Lydia asked.

"Mom we need to go to the library is that okay we need to get a few books for Nathan." asked Haley.

"What do you think Jimmy?" Lydia asked.

"It's 5pm now so you can go, but be back around 12 or 12:30." Jimmy stated.

"Ok! Will do dad thanks." Haley replied.

"No problem just remember Nathan hurt her and pain will be involved." stated a calm Jimmy.

"Don't worry Mr. James dream of hurting Haley!" Nathan said meaning every word. He just got her back so he knew he wouldn't hurt her even if he wanted to which he didn't.

"Bye mom and dad see you later." Haley said not wanting to waste anymore time not being with Nathan.

A/N: This is part 1 of The Reunion they've Been waiting for its in three parts hope you like them all.


	9. Reunion They've Been Waiting For part 2

"Nate, I know we are going to your families cabin, but there is some things we need to talk about." Haley told him.

"I know Hales can we talk while I drive. What do you want to start with?" Nathan asked her. Knowing they needed to talk about some things.

"Well telling our families I was thinking we could tell them separately that we want to go out to a restaurant or to the park for a family outing. That we have something to tell them. It could be you and your parents. I will take the credit for my parents, Lucas, Karen, and Keith. I'm guessing you haven't told your parents about leaving and neither have I. It's the best way to tell them plus it's the best way to tell them about us. Because I know it's not going to be easy Nate. Luc will be the worst my guess is he will walk out or most likely punch you." Haley rambled on.

"I know hales. I like that idea it's better than any I could come up with. I need to confront my dad about threatening you. If Luc hits me I can take it. What I can't take is losing you!" Nathan told her he knew that he would lose it if he lost he again.

"You won't lose me again Nate. I know we're meant to be. If we weren't then tonight wouldn't be happening." Haley stated blushing all the whole time.

"Hales! You know we don't have to do anything tonight I just want to hold you. It's something that I've wanted to do again for so long." Nathan told her with honesty and hope that she wouldn't rush into anything.

"I know that Nate. I also know you'd never push me until I'm ready. I have to tell you though and I hope you know this, but you are and will always be the person for me. So no matter what happens tonight or months from now you'll always be that to me Nathan. We've been apart for to long and if this happens tonight you won't be pressuring me, because I do love you Nate always have I hope you know that." Haley stated knowing that Nathan is the only person she could ever do this with.

"God Hales! I do know I love you too. I have loved you since we were kids. I want this to happen tonight. I want you so bad for so long. Let's just see where the night takes us." Nathan told her because if anything he wanted her to be sure and know that she is loved.

"That's fine by me Nate." Haley told.

All Nathan could think was they need to get to the cabin fast. They still had 30 minutes left to go. All that he was picturing was his hands on his Haley. Her skin looks just has soft as it always has. The feel of her lips earlier sent his pulse racing. He knew he was more experienced than her, but that was just sex to him. He wanted to love her like she should be loved. To him that is making love not sex.

He has never pushed her and never would she has always been his life and he would do anything for her including making tonight special for her. He counted tonight as his actual first time. Yes, he slept around, but tonight will be different and a new start for them both.

"Nathan are you okay." stated Haley.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hales what do you need." Nathan asked her.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about us going off to school and our parents." Haley told him.

"Okay shoot." stated Nathan not knowing where she was going.

"Well we stated how we want to tell them. Which is fine for the school part! But, I'm worried on telling them on the us part. Don't get me wrong I want them to know that I love you and you love me. What I don't want is Dan hurting you Nate." Haley stated with so much worry and caution.

"Hales, That is all I want is for them to know. But think about this when I ask my dad about threatening you your dad and Luke will be there. Luke might hate me, but he loves you. So does your dad so I won't have to worry about getting hurt. Plus, Keith will be there to. It's time that everything comes out the threat to you, me knowing about Luke, and our love to them" Nathan said.

"God you just made me love you more. How much longer till we get there Nate?" Haley asked.

"About 10 minutes! How are your nerves baby?" Nathan asked.

"Actually I'm a little nervous, but I know I love you and that is all I need." Haley told him just as they pull in to the cabin.

A/N: so here is part 2 the next part is the smut so let me know what you think whether it was a good choice or if i should have done it differently.


	10. Reunion They've Been Waiting For part 3

Nathan never thought when they got together this would be happening this soon. As soon as they got into the cabin Haley asked where the bathroom was. So he set out to find all the candles he could find to set them out and light them. Now he never was the romantic type, but for Haley he would pull out all strings. He just wanted it to be special. He knew it was because it was them. They had waited to long for this moment that it was worth it.

Haley had been in the bathroom for a while now and Nathan wondered if she was rethinking everything. "Hales" he said as he stopped at the door.

"Are you ok, baby we don't have to do this." Nathan told her through the door.

"I'll be out soon Nate just getting comfortable before I come out. And, stop telling me we don't have to do this I want tonight and I want you." stated Haley.

"Okay! Hales just making sure come out when your ready, baby!" Nathan told her. After he said that he went to finished his cabin room.

Haley just stood there wondering is this alright. Nathan didn't see the lingerie she grabbed before they left. It was the night gown he bought her 2 years ago. The white gown that she never wore so it could be used for the night they first made love. The gown was white silk with a lace trimmed bodice that was low-cut and it settled around mid-knee. But, she worried about the slit on the side of the thigh. She knew Nathan bought it, but would he realize this is the gown or not like her in it.

There's only one way to find out. With that she walked out of the bathroom toward Nathan and her destiny.

"Nathan" Haley gasped out.

"This room looks amazing you did this for me!" Haley asked.

"OMG!" Nathan thought when he turned around what is she wearing that can't be the gown I bought her. She looks beautiful. I never thought I see her in that it was meant as a joke 2 years ago. But, man I'm glad I bought it for her.

"Hale's! You look beautiful. God, that gown fits you perfectly." Nathan said honestly.

"You really think so Nate. I mean I have never worn anything like this." Haley told him truthfully.

"Oh Hales! That means a lot to me to know that." Nathan told her.

"You mean you realize what gown this is." Haley asked him.

"Yes, it's the gown I bought you 2 years ago. And you look like I hoped you would in it. Beautiful, breath taking, and like an angel." Nathan told her knowing that it meant so much to her as it did him.

With that Nathan kissed her. It was a slow kiss that conveyed what he thought of her. They stood there for a while just kissing. The kisses grew deeper and more passionate till they had to break away to breathe.

"Nate, I think we need to sit or lie down." Haley told him.

With that Nathan picked her up and lied her on the bed. Then lied down half on top and half besides her.

"God! Hales you feel incredible your skin is so soft and warm." Nathan replied breathlessly.

"You feel good to Nathan. Tonight feels right please make love to me." Haley asked.

With that Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her tightly to him. His hands traced down her back until he found the hem of her gown. He slowly pulled it up Haley's body. When it was finally off he ran his hands over her smooth back. Her skin was like the silk the gown was made of. With that he pulled back she was beautiful. His angel.

Haley trailed her hand up his chest and then up to his neck. She worked on removing his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned button after button kissing every bare inch of skin slowly as it became visible. Once she was finished unbuttoning his shirt she throw it to the floor. At that Nathan pulled back to look at Haley once more.

He placed his finger below her belly button and slowly inched it up her stomach making his way to her breast. But, all he did was stare at Haley. It was like her body called to him as a drug. With one look he was addicted to her. "Hales, your so beautiful you know that." Nathan said bring out Haley's blush.

Haley smiled up at Nathan and moved her hands to his belt buckle. She quickly undid it and the button on Nathan's pants and he kicked them off. As he kicked them off he kissed Haley heavily. Nathan shivered as he felt Haley's breasts collide with his chest. The reaction was quick he had never been this close to Haley. Not even 2 years ago sure he touched her, but that was with clothes on this alone was getting to him.

Nathan only hoped he would not explode before they were ready. Haley on the other hand didn't know he was having this problem. But, all she knew was she had an urge to be even closer to Nathan. They already were touching, but for Haley it was not enough she needed more. Suddenly she felt something hard poking her leg.

She looked down and was surprised to see Nathan coming out of his boxers. She knew that could happen, but was surprised that Nathan was that aroused already. But, she was glad it made her feel good she had that effect on him. She reached out slowly while kissing Nathan's neck and stroked him through his boxers. She gripped him slowly. She heard Nathan suck in a breathe and slowly release it.

Nathan let his head fall to her neck while she touched him. He didn't think Haley would do that he was ready to burst as it was. Not being able to take anymore he gently removed her hand. Haley looked at him not understanding why he had her stop.

"Nathan, what is it did I do something wrong?" asked a confused Haley.

Nathan shook his head. "No baby, you were doing it right. If you did that any longer I would have burst before we were ready." Nathan told her honestly.

Haley smiled at him. "Well then let's get started, honey." Haley replied.

She took a hold of his boxers and pulled them off to join his discarded pants and shirt.

Nathan slowly reached down for Haley's panties slowly removing them. Once gone he slowly ran his hand up her leg watching her breathe hitch. "Hales, relax trust me I love you. I won't hurt you, baby." Nathan told her.

"I know that Nate, I love you too. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Haley to Nathan truthfully.

As Nathan moves his hand to see if she was ready. Haley raised her hand and motioned Nathan forward. Nathan didn't hesitate he lied back down on top of Haley. They both never felt that comfortable. Nathan leaned down and kissed her. His hands started to caress her breasts finding her nipples he pinched down on them till they were peaks.

Nathan's hand reached down into her curls. "Spread your legs Hales." he stated softly.

Without thinking Haley slowly spread her legs. Nathan caressed her lips slowly before using his fingers to spread her lips. She was so wet. He knew she would be. Using his finger he ran it up and down her slit teasing her already pulsing flesh before sliding a finger in her. Haley closed her eyes and took in the feel of his finger. It was a great feeling. Removing his finger he quickly added two as he entered her.

His movements continued in and out of her with both fingers as his thumb caressed her nub. He found that Haley was rocking her hips to meet his fingers. Nathan enjoyed watching his Haley's face change as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her. All of a sudden Haley grabbed his hand.

"What is it Hales are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Nathan asked in one worry filled breathe.

"No Nate, I'm okay. I just need you. I want to feel you inside of me Nate. That's all I am asking." stated an emotional Haley.

"Oh! Hales, that's all I want to. Are you sure this is what you want?" Nathan asked her one more time knowing if they went all the way into this he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes, Nate please make love to me." Haley proudly stated.

Nathan didn't need the pleading he reached out over for the condom he place on the table. Taking and putting it on he told Haley "This is gonna hurt a little bit. If its to much for you let me know. Then we can stop at anytime. I don't want you to feel like we have to do this tonight." Nathan told her.

"I know that Nate. It's going to hurt regardless. But, I know I love you and it will get better one the pain is gone." Haley said with emotion.

Nathan smiled down at her and leaned into kiss her. He placed his hand on himself and guided himself to her. He placed his tip at Haley's opening and gave a little push. Slowly entering her he stopped as Haley gripped his biceps tightly. She took a deep breathe and held it. Nathan waited for Haley to relax and exhale before he continued to enter her. Soon he was met with resistance. Nathan slowly pushed through and slid the rest of the way in. Stilling his movements he waited for Haley to adjust to him being inside her.

Nathan looked down and saw her tears slide down her cheek. "are you okay, baby." Nathan asked fearing he hurt her more than he thought.

Haley shook her head. " No! I'm okay now. It hurt for a second." Haley told him.

Nathan still felt hesitant. "I'm fine Nate. I want us to do this." she told him knowing he wouldn't move otherwise.

Nathan nodded and slowly withdrew from her. He than pushed into her slowly wanting her to feel him. Nathan continued his movements until he felt Haley grip his back and push him into her a more forcefully. Nathan took that as his cue to go faster. He began thrusting in and out of Haley at a comfortable rhythm. When he was fully in Haley Nathan ground himself against her wanting to give her the release they both needed.

Soon Nathan felt Haley's walls around him tighten as she clenched herself. The feeling of it brought him into his climax. He released inside Haley. They both stated in the same position riding out their orgasms panting and trying to catch there breathe.

"OH MY!" was all Haley could say.

Finally a few minutes later.

"Nathan, thank you that was perfect. I never thought it would be that good." Haley told him truthfully.

"NO Hales! Thank you! Yes, I have had sex, but what we just did was make love. It was my first time for that so we are even. I love you Hales!" Nathan told her with more honesty then ever before.

"I love you too, Nate." said Haley.

With that said they leaned in and kissed. Falling asleep in each others arms.

But, what they didn't know was trouble was about to start.?

A/N: okay guys how did I do. Was the smut ok! Please review and tell. Thanks.


	11. Staying at the CabinDan's Plot part 1

A few hours later…..

Nathan starts to stir. Not wanting to awake out of the wonderful dream he was having. A dream where he and Haley got back together and had finally made love for the first time. It was what they always dreamed about it was hot and passionate. He didn't want to go back to reality to face a life without Haley. With that thought Nathan rolls over.

As he rolls over he bumps into a warm body wondering who it is. Because, normally his bed partners leave after the sex. Slowly opening his eyes he is met with the most beautiful and breath taking sight of his Hales sound a sleep, and snuggled up to him. It suddenly hits him it's all real them getting back together and consummating their love.

It's enough for him to lean over and start leaving kisses up and down her neck. A fact that Nathan notices makes Haley squirm in her sleep. Nathan didn't want to wake her but he couldn't help the want and ache he had that wanted her.

"Hales! Baby wake up!" Nathan called gently between kisses. He had never wanted her more than he did now.

"MMM! Nathan what is going on?" Haley asked. She knew it had to be a dream, but yet there was an ache for Nathan. There always was one, but this was stronger. She knew the dream she had was the cause of it. That had been a wonderful dream. Nathan and her finally getting back together. After 2 years apart making love and finally feeling at home.

She was trying hard to resist waking up the reality she wanted wouldn't be there. That Nathan wouldn't be with her. Groaning she wakes up. Keeping her eyes closed she feels hands and lips moving on her and wonders why.

Suddenly she hears "Hales, baby wake up I need you so badly."

Her eyes flew open and saw Nathan kissing up her neck. She froze and it caused Nathan to look up.

"Hales, what is it did I do something wrong?" Nathan asked in a since of urgency.

"No, Nate you did nothing wrong I just thought it was all a dream. That we never actually got back together or never made love, and that scared me. Because, I can't live with out you again Nate." stated a tearful Haley.

"Oh Baby! I know what you mean I woke up thinking the same thing then I saw you lying there tucked in next to me, and I knew it was all real. You won't lose me ever again." stated an emotional Nathan. He knew what she was feeling he couldn't live with out her either.

He leaned down an kissed her it was meant as a kiss of comfort, but it got heated and passionate fast.

"Nathan I want you" Haley stated confidently.

"God Haley, I want you to so much." Nathan said passionately.

"Well, what are you waiting for make love to me again Nate." Haley returned hotly.

"Oh Hales! I wouldn't want anything more." Nathan told her.

Slowly running his hand up her breast and sliding his other hand down to test her. Yet, he wanted to taste her to. Breaking the kiss Nathan looked at her and asked "Haley, I know we didn't do this, but I want to taste you so badly can I." He asked not wanting to push her to quickly.

Haley knew what he meant and it turned her on even more. "Nate, I love you of course you can." Haley told him.

He starts to kiss down Haley's neck and slowly goes down. Nathan kisses her stomach and uses his hands to ease open her legs. At this they both hold their breaths in anticipation. Finally reaching Haley's center Nathan leans in.

To lightly suck and kiss Haley's outer lips. Hearing Haley let out a low moan at the contact. Haley never felt so good this almost felt as amazing as Nathan being inside her. Feeling Nathan suck harder Haley moaned out for him. Feeling his tongue slip into her causing her hips to buck up against

him. Finally sensing her end Nathan pushes his tongue into her once then twice more feeling her come apart.

As Nathan feels her come down from her high he kisses up her body slowly. Once he reaches her lips he kisses her with all the love he feels for her. Pulling back he asks " Was that ok Hales." hoping she liked it.

"Yes Nate, that was wonderful, but right now I want something more." Haley says slowly sitting up and kissing Nathan.

Wanting to show him just what she wanted. As they melt into each other Haley feels his arousal against her hip. So wrapping her legs around Nathan and grinding into him they both let out a moan. Nathan eases Haley's mouth open as he resituates his lower body. Looking up he whispers "I love you, Hales." "I love you too, Nate,"

As he pushes into her he kisses her and pushes his tongue into her mouth. As there tongues start to battle Nathan starts to pump into her slowly. Wrenching his mouth from Haley's he starts kissing her neck. While grabbing his ass Haley hears "Oh God Hales that feels so good, baby." Haley grabs Nathan's face and pulls it up away from her shoulder. As Nathan opens his eyes Haley sees all the love, lust , and desire he has for her knowing he sees the same in her eyes.

They're kissing grows frantic as they pick up speed. Both panting hard that it makes kissing harder. Hearing Haley say "Oh God Nathan don't stop right there." causes him to pick up more speed and thrust harder. Biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming Haley slowly tightens her inner muscles. Feeling Haley do that sets Nathan off triggering Haley's own orgasm.

Both were panting hard trying to get their breathing back to normal. "Oh my" stated Haley. "I think that was stronger than the first time she panted out." knowing that it only get better.

"I agree" stated Nathan.

Right now Nathan couldn't think straight. He must have had nearly been 15

Girls if not more and what he just shared with Haley was the strongest its ever been. He never wants to let her go

Haley couldn't stop her thoughts. She kept thinking we only made love twice. Yet, it felt so strong to her. He must think differently since he has been with so many. Yet, she knew it couldn't have been the same for all of them. Because, she knows that it was only sex to him. That he never loved any of them. But, it still made her feel uneasy and sad. She didn't regret any of this only that she never should have lied to him 2 years ago. She froze which caused Nathan to look up. Noticing she was worried.

"Hales, what's wrong you look worried and sad did I do something wrong?" Nathan asked.

She looked away causing Nathan to get worried. Did I hurt her does she regret us? What did I do to my baby? " Baby, look at me what did I do sweetie." He asked.

" It's nothing you did Nate it's what I should have done and regret that I didn't!" she told him cryptically.

"What do you mean regret do you regret me baby, if you do I'll let you go even if it kills me to!" Nathan told her hoping he wouldn't have to let her go.

"NO Nathan! I don't regret you. I regret not telling you the truth 2 years ago. Because, if I told you then everything could have been different. It wouldn't be me thinking that tonight we only made love twice and it felt so strong. That it makes me wonder if you ever felt that with anyone else." Haley told him truthfully.

"If you even notice the different from being with them then me." By now tears were falling down her cheeks and Nathan didn't know what to do, but he wants to try.

"Hales, baby we can't change the past only the future. I don't know how to put this only you don't have to worry. Yes, I've had hook ups, but they never had one-tenth no more than that of what we shared tonight. I've

never felt anything that strong." he told her hoping she'd believe him.

"Really, Nate." she asked.

"Really baby! Our love made it so much better that the mindless sex with any of them." He told her speaking from his heart.

"Thanks Nate you made me feel better with that." Haley kisses him letting him feel her joy.

All of a sudden she pulls back. "What is it Hales what's wrong." Nathan asked for the third time.

"What time is it Nate, remember I need to be home around midnight!" Haley stated.

"Hang on!" reaching for his watch he says "its around 10pm Hales." he tells her.

"I wish we didn't have to leave" he states.

"Maybe we don't have to hand me my bag Nate!" reaching down he gave Haley her bag. Wondering what she is up too. He notices she was looking for something. Till she pulled out her cell phone.

"Who you callin Hales?" asked a confused Nathan.

"My dad or mom depends who answers." she said.

"OK" Nathan replied.

"Hello"

"Hey Mom it's Haley"

"What do you need Haleybop?" asked Lydia.

"I was wondering if I could stay at Nathan's tonight he has a guest room and his mom is fine with it since I'm helping get his grades higher." Haley asked. Nathan couldn't believe she asked that, but hopes it works he didn't want to sleep with out her.

"Sure Haley that's fine what do you want me to tell Luc if he calls." Lydia asked.

"Tell him to call me around 11 am in the morning." Haley said hoping she be up and at home by then.

"Okay Haleybop night and have fun." Lydia told her.

"Night mom, I love you and thanks!" Haley told her.

"So it's fine!" Nathan asked a few seconds after she hung up.

"Yeah, I hope that was okay I said that." Haley asked looking worried.

"It's fine Hales we've been apart to long I want you to myself tonight. But, first when you said tell him 11 am you meant Luc right. No one else!" he asked not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"Yes, I meant Luc my mom wanted to know if he called what time to tell him to call me in the morning. I figured that way I can tell him about having him, Keith, and Karen join me and my parents for lunch. So I can tell them about my exceptance." Haley told him not wanting him to worry or think there was someone else.

"That sounds good how about we do that at the resturant _**Olive & Arrow**_. That way since Keith is my uncle I can see you guys come in call him over with you guys to join us and we can tell them everything. That sound okay, baby" Nathan asked not sure how to handle telling them the truth.

"Sounds perfect, Nate. It's time for the truth. I have one more thing to tell you." she told him.

"What's that, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"You know your dad will try to lie to get out of this that he'll say that the Mayor would do not such thing. But, there is something he don't know!" Haley stated.

"What's that baby?" Nathan asked wondering knowing that his dad would say that.

"I didn't tell you before, but I taped the whole thing 2 years ago. You know how if I'm getting a tutoree ready for a test I record notes for them to listen to and go over. I was doing that when Dan came in and I put the recorder on the seat next to me and taped the whole conversation. Knowing that one dat me or you would need it." Haley told him knowing this will help them a lot with there families.

"Oh Baby! I love you for doing that because my dad would try to get out of it. Now he can't. We can make those reservations in the morning, but for now come here." Nathan told her loving her more than ever.

With that Nathan kissed her into the rest of the morning.

A/N:

OKAY GUYS THIS IS 1 OF POSSIBLY THREE PARTS IN THE NEXT 2 PARTS I'S GOING TO ENTER DAN'S HEAD TO FIND OUT WHAT HE PLANS TO DO TO NATHAN AND HALEY NOW THAT HE KNOWS THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER. PLUS I'M GOING TO DIVE INTO HIS MIND SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT MADE HIM THE WAY THAT HE IS NOW. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Staying at the CabinDan's Plot part 2

Back in Tree Hill…

Dan was fuming he couldn't believe after 2 years that little hore got to his son again. He made it perfectly clear that he would kill her or Nathan. Don't get me wrong I love Nathan, but no one knows that Deb and Nathan wasn't the family I wanted Karen and Lucas were. He'd so rather see Nathan die then Lucas.

He can't believe that little hore has her claws in both his sons. He knows that she is Lucas best friend, but Nathan was off limits. He didn't think he'd have to set his plan to kill his own son in to action. He wanted to have Nathan get out of Tree Hill and never come back. But, death is the only way.

**Step 1: Get Nathan to the Beach House.**

**Step 2: Make sure poison and gun is in range.**

**Step 3: Burn and bury the body in a place no one can find.**

**Step 4: If need be ****kill them both****!**

He never wanted to kill either of them. But, Nathan got to close to his brother. He knows Haley will help Nathan leave him. Just like everyone else did. Someone has to pay. He's watched Keith take and raise his son. Watched Karen love Keith. Every thought over the years kept going through his head.

Flash Back:

"_Dan I need to tell you something and it will change everything." Karen told him._

"_What is it Karen you can tell me anything you know that?" Dan told her._

"_I'm pregnant Dan"_

_All he could think was there goes basketball and Duke. "Are you sure Karen?" Dan asked pleadingly._

"_Yes, Dan I went to the doctor's today and he clarified that I'm 3 weeks along." Karen cried knowing that this was going to be hard._

"_Okay, everything might change ,but only for the better." Dan said knowing that this could go from good to bad._

End of Flash Back

Or so he thought at the time. That night he went home and told his mom that Karen was pregnant. When his dad and Keith walked in. Keith took his and their mom's side. But, Royal wanted Dan to get Karen to abort Lucas. He knew she wouldn't ,but tried anyway.

Flash Back:

"_Karen, I'm sorry I've changed my mind we need to abort the baby." Dan stated in the straightest face he could. It killed him to see Karen look like she'd be smacked._

"_Why Dan? What changed your mind I already love this baby. I won't abort it." Karen told him with all the hurt she could muster._

"_Then you will have to raise it on your own I will have nothing and I mean nothing to do with it." Dan hurt to say this he wanted to be with Karen and the baby but knew he couldn't._

"_Fine, Dan run away from your problems this baby will be my reality and once love for you. I will raise it to believe in love and that you should never and I mean never run from the problems that you make." Karen screamed out at him._

End of Flash back.

After that night he left for Duke. Figuring that he'd meet someone new and forget his problems. He didn't think he'd get injured and get Deb pregnant too.

Flash Back:

"_Hi"_

"_Hello"_

"_I'm Dan Scott and you are"_

"_Deb Lee rather its Debra Lee"_

" _What are you majoring in Deb?" Dan asked._

"_I'm majoring in Business." she replied "You"_

"_I'm here on a basketball scholarship, but I'm also thinking of majoring in Business management." Dan replied. "I was wondering Deb would you like to go for a coffee or on a date sometime." Dan asked._

"_Sure Dan I'd like that" Deb told him._

After that things were going really well. Deb was able to distract him from Karen. Till the night of the accident.

" _Danny wake up you need to wake up Karen and your son need you." replied May Scott._

"_Huh, mom what are you doing here? Where am I" Dan asked confused._

"_Danny you were in an accident you blew out your knee." May told him knowing he wouldn't like the news._

"_What does that mean basketball is gone?" Dan asked scared he already lost Karen and the baby basketball was all he had. Sure Deb was caring and he loved her but not the way he should he couldn't lose this too._

"_I honestly don' t know here let me call a nurse in and she can call your doctor." May said._

"_Ok mom"_

With that she pushes the call button with in seconds a nurse came in.

"_Can I help you Mrs. Scott?" replied the nurse._

"_Yes, you can Miss sorry what was your name miss!" asked May._

"_My name is nurse Zapisek or rather nurse Diane." she replied._

"_Nurse Diane, could you let Dr. Sturgeon know that my son is awake." may asked her._

"_Sure will Mrs. Scott." replied Diane._

A few seconds later Dr. Sturgeon came in.

"_Hi there Mr. Scott do you have any questions for me." replied the doctor._

"_Hi Doctor! Will this injury keep me away from playing basketball. You see I'm on a scholarship at Duke University." Dan asked._

"_I'm afraid it will Mr. Scott. You could rehab it and see if it takes ,but the damage was to extensive." Dr. Sturgeon said feeling sorry for the boy._

"_Thank you doctor." Dan replied. With that the doctor left the room._

"_Mom what am I going to do basketball is my life." Dan said to her._

"_Danny you have other things to worry about." May told him._

"_Like what mom." Dan asked._

" _Karen and your son Dan." May to him flatly._

"_What do you mean son I told her it's her problem not mine, but how do you know that it's a boy mom." Dan asked her already knowing the answer yet still in wonder a son that meant the world to him._

"_Because, I have been talking to her she had a doctor's appointment recently and found out the sex." May told him knowing that even if he tried not to care he did._

"_Oh! But I have Deb now and Karen is my past mom." Dan told her._

"_No, Dan that boy makes her apart of your life for good. Make the right choice and go to Karen and the baby you helped create." She told him. She knew her own husband was the reason Dan left them but he belongs with them both._

End of Flash Back

Over the few days after that. He started to see that his mother was right. Deb made him happy but he knew deep down Karen was who he wanted. Now he had a son he was going to tell Deb about them and head home to Tree Hill for good.

Flash Back:

_Knocking on the door he waited for Deb to open up. But once she did he didn't like the look she had. It was one of worry and doubt._

"_Deb what's wrong you look worried?" he asked._

"_I have something I need to tell you and I don't know where to start its going to impact both of us." Deb told him._

_Oh this isn't good the last time I heard that was from Karen. I need to tell here know before anything she tells me I need to get back home. To work everything out with Karen before its to late._

"_I need to tell you something to Deb. I'm leaving school and going back to Tree Hill and I don't plan on coming back." Dan said._

"_Wait Dan you can't leave I need you her. I need you here for me and well Dan I'm …." Deb said not knowing how to tell him._

"_Your what Deb tell me." Dan said._

"_I'm pregnant Dan about 3 weeks." Deb sobbed out._

_Oh my god no what am I going to do I can't leave her now. Karen what do I do leave Deb and return to you and the boy. Or stay and raise this baby with Deb and ignore like I planned to do with Karen and that baby. How can I choose one over the other. No matter what I have to choose and Deb is my choice._

"_It's alright Deb everything will be ok I promise so. Can I ask you one last thing will you marry me?"_

_A/N_

_Don't Kill Me please I know it's a cliffy but it was getting long so I'm going to add the rest of it into the next part. I'm just hoping that what I am putting in the history will help. Royal is going to find out in the next chapter that not only Karen is pregnant with Lucas but Deb is also pregnant with Nathan. Much to still come._


	13. Staying at the CabinDan's Plot part 3

A/N:

Hey everyone I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in awhile I've been really busy so I haven't been able to write or focus. I've been focused on my brother having a baby and family issues that have come up. It doesn't help that this is the finale part to Dan's history is hard enough being in Dan's head but with him and his dad being so much alike that doesn't help either I don't like being sadistic like they do but I hope I do them justice.

Again sorry for the lack in update for so long I'll try to get them up as fast as I can.

* * *

Flashback:

A few days later.

Dan decided to get ready to head back to Tree Hill. He didn't think any of this is going to go over with Royal. He knew from finding out about Karen that Royal won't take this lightly. That in a way he hopes that is mom will be there because she can at least try to control Royal in this situation.

While packing he thought back on Deb telling him yes. He knew it wasn't the family he wanted, but couldn't turn his back on either. He'll just have to make the best of it. Knowing that if he can't be with the one other woman and child that he loves then the other family that he created with have to be enough.

As he turns down the last road to his parents home he knows this won't be good. He knew how much he was similar to his dad compared to Keith. Something like this his dad saw as betrayal ,and disappointment to the family, and that he will probably tell him as much.

Getting out of the car he knows it's time to face the music.

Knocking on the door .

He yells "Mom Dad are you home!"

"Yes, Danny we're in the den com on in."

"Hi mom and dad how are you doing?" asked Dan.

"Well, Dan I've been very busy, but other than that great" replied Royal.

"What about you mom how have you been since I saw you last?" Dan asked.

"Well, Danny its been quite but your dad keeps me busy and working." replied Mae.

"Well mom and dad I need to tell you something actually I need to tell you a couple things and your not going to like it either." Dan said looking right at Royal as he said it.

"Whatever it is Danny it'll be ok you know we're here if you need us always!" stated Mae.

"Speak for yourself Mae. Let the boy talk dame it. What worse can it be then Karen being pregnant, and his knee being blown out ,and never being able to play anymore.

"Well I'm getting married to Debra Lee from school and she just found out she is pregnant. I decided to stand by her. She doesn't know about Karen and that baby. I don't ever plan on her finding out for years if not ever" Dan told her.

"Well god dame it Dan. It's just one fuck up after another with you isn't it. No matter what I do you still end-up being the fuck up. I hope your happy about being that guy. Your marriage is going to fail. It's based on lies and a marriage will not work on that base. With the fact that your actually still in love with another hore that is having your bastard makes you pathetic." Royal told him.

"Dame it Royal let him make his own dame mistakes if him and Deb doesn't work then that's on them you already cost us one grandchild don't cause us to lose another." Mae pleaded.

"Just shut up Mae you know nothing just shut up!" Royal yelled at her.

"No, mom its okay I can handle this. Dad I don't care. Yes, I'll always love Karen, but I love Deb too, and it's my choice. Karen is not and will never be a hore I loved her and you ruined that for me and if I can't have one child I'll have the one with Deb. Just think of this dad you don't support me on this then mom is right you won't ever see this grandchild either and that is finale." Dan stated.

End of Flashback.

With that day in his past Dan walked out that day. Knowing everything changed that his dad only supported him to try and controlled his other baby that his mom would always stand behind he no matter what. But, that he was becoming the ass of a person that was his father. That no matter how hard he tries he became like Royal. That is the only reason that Nathan was not going to become him if he can help it.

He will stop Haley and Nathan from the fall that he had. Even if she makes his son happy Nathan will not make the same mistakes. That he will die trying to keep that from happening.

* * *

A/N:

I'll try and have the next one up as soon as possible but it might take some time with what I got planned. I want to some how bring the rest of the group in like Peyton, Brooke, and a few others in so just bare with me and I'll have the next up date up as soon as I can.


	14. Parent's Learn the truthAccident

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long I have been trying to figure out how to write this next chapter it's taken me a while to think of the right wording to use in this chapter because it's an important chapter. Things are going to get a little crazy in this chapter but I hope you like it.

Haley never thought that when she woke up in Nathan's arms this morning that the feeling of doom would be hanging over her. That she would be sitting in the hospital waiting on news that shouldn't have been needed to be given. All she wanted was to wake up from the nightmare that she wishes would disappear.

**Flashback: 5 hours ago**

"_Nathan I have to get going" Haley said trying to leave his car. It had been this way since they got up._

"_But, baby I don't want you to leave please stay with me." Nathan asked her as he kissed her neck._

"_Nate, I'm sorry but I need to get ready and call Luc you will see me in a few hours. We need to do this Nate no more putting it off your dad needs to be stopped. You need to go home and tell your mom and dad that you want to go to an early supper to tell them something important. Try and get to Olive and Arrow around 2:30 my parents and I should be arriving at 2:25." Haley told him._

"_Alright Hales, I'm doing this for you as much as myself I just hope that everything goes alright." Nathan said. Once Haley was on her porch Nathan headed home._

_Before heading in Haley thought "Me to Nate Me to."_

**End of Flashback**

But little did they know things wouldn't go as they thought it would. Being the people they were and who Dan is they should have known that he would do what he did. To hurt at least one of the people around him. But, to see Lucas do what he did and end up here in the hospital was not what her or Nathan wanted.

**Flashback: Olive and Arrow**

_As we were pulling in I saw Karen, Keith, and Lucas pull up. When I called and told Luc to have him and is mom and Keith about coming to dinner he was asking me what was up it was hard not just to tell him. But, I knew that I needed Nathan to be here. Just as she thought that she saw Nathan and his parents pull in time for the fireworks to hit since I want us all to sit together._

_I saw my mom look over at me with a questioning stare as if she knew that something had happened between me and Nathan. I couldn't just tell her that I had the best night of my life last night. She would say that we were moving too fast, but how can that be when I and Nathan have been together for so long before anything happened. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face when I seen him._

_As we started to walk up to the door Luc came up and grumbled out to me._

"_Great what is the monster from hell doing here I wanted to go one day without seeing the Asshole himself." Lucas stated._

"_Luc be nice it's a public place let Nathan alone and there won't be any problems besides it looks like Keith knew they were coming. Let's just see how it goes." Said Haley. _

_Hoping she didn't give too much away but knew that Nathan heard what she said to Luc because he was grinning from ear to ear that she had stuck up to Luc on his behalf. _

_She just couldn't stay away from him only being so far away. So she decided to walk over and see what Keith was saying to Nathan._

"_So Nate why did you want to see me and Karen it's quite unexpected?" Keith stated as Haley walked up._

"_Oh Haley! Hi sweetie what have you been up to Luc said you needed to talk to us and then Keith gets a call from Nathan saying he had news I hope it's ok we invited him and his parents." Stated Karen. Luc decided to be right behind Haley not wanting to leave her near Nathan even if his mom and Keith where there. He just didn't trust him._

"_What the hell Keith why whatever he has to say will be little compared to Haley's news now you probably ruined it with having this ass here." Stated Luc angrily. _

_As Luc was saying this Haley just knew that this wasn't going to go over very well. Something bad was going to happen here today. Nathan decide to look over at her in that moment and somehow knew that she was in distress and want nothing more than to hold her. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy and that he was glad when Keith suggested this when his mom had him call and ask. _

_He knew that Haley wouldn't be mad with it only that Lucas would. Seeing her shrink in size because Lucas was scaring her and belittling him even if it was nothing new to them. He knew that it still hurt her that they didn't get along but he hopes to change that in time._

"_You know what Luc I have every right to be here Keith is my family to and I have some good news I would like to share with my family can we just go in and get our seats so we can tell you our news!" stated Nathan bluntly._

_He didn't like seeing his baby looking hurt at least if he can't hold her he can use words to protect her from more hurt._

"_Nathan is right Luc my news as not been messed up with Nathan being here from the sound of it both our news are good let's just go in sit down and we can tell you please I'm tired of the two of you fighting can't you just get along for a little while!" stated Haley turning around and heading in to the restaurant._

_Once entering the host asked "How many miss?"_

_Haley stated "9". They were seated at a big table with Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith on one end. Jimmy and Lydia on the other side of them with Luc on the side near to his mom and Keith. This left Nathan and Haley at the head of the table. As they all sat down Nathan reached over under the table to squeeze Haley's hand._

"_So why have we all been called here?" Dan stated rudely._

"_Well Dad, I have several things that need to be addressed that you don't know about and some of it involves Haley and I know some of you at this table will not like what your about to hear but this has been a long time coming like 3 years coming." Nathan stated. He was tired of his dad's bull shit and wants the truth out._

"_What do you mean Nathan you hardly know Haley so what does she have to do with it?" stated Dan._

_At this both her and Nathan stand up and raise their hands. _

"_Well Dad for starters I have been in love with Haley since we first met as little kids. When I became friends with her, and Lucas before you said that I had to stay away from them because they were bad news. You then had me start picking on them by junior high when I realized Lucas and me had similar traits because of basketball you ran me harder to get Luc off the team when I knew that was against my judgment. Then one day in 8__th__ grade I came home and found you and mom fighting about me knowing the truth. That we were brothers so yes I know we are related because I went and talk to Karen and Karen told me the truth which you should have done Dad._

_After that Luc being her best friend told me to stay away from her and I did till our end of freshmen year when I finally told her the truth that we were brothers and she tried to get me to be friends with him but I knew he wouldn't with the way I treated him and Haley. But, the other fact is we started dating, and were happy for about a year till Haley one day she broke it off with me saying she couldn't do it anymore. That lying to Luc and our families was wrong that if we were so happy that they shouldn't be lied to. So we broke up Dad and just yesterday I went on a lie saying that I needed tutoring which I don't for poor grades just to get her to talk to me._

_I have been a mess without her in my life. Sleeping around flaunting it in her face because I believed she deserved it when in reality it was hurting her as much as it was hurting me to be away from each other. We were never really happy. We started talking yesterday and found out that it was all a lie. That you Dad threatened her to stay away from me that if she didn't you would either send me off to school or kill us both to keep us apart. But guess what Dad it didn't work we still LOVE each other more than ever." Nathan stated shocking everyone at the table._

"_Haley is this true did you lie to everyone be hide are back just to be happy" asked Lydia._

"_Yeah mom it is true I love Nathan with all my heart I am sorry that I lied but not how I feel the only thing I wish I changed was telling Nathan the truth 2 years ago I would have been happier but before anyone else says anything is that I go in to Stanford early and will be leaving and Nathan is going with me." Told Haley real quickly._

"_What the fuck do you mean Nathan is going with you Haley I want you nowhere near him he is laying he don't love you its only to get to me so get away from him now" demanded Lucas._

"_For starters Lucas don't you ever talk to Haley that way I may be an ass once in a while but I love her with all my heart and would never hurt her that way. You mean as much to her as I do so I wouldn't hurt her by using you. So I would appreciate you backing the hell off her now" stated Nathan._

"_It's ok Nathan! I can handle Lucas he won't get too out of hand. Let me tell you this Lucas Eugene Scott don't you ever tell me what to do or how to feel or that I don't know that Nathan loves me. Because you know that I have known for years that Nathan had a caring side he showed it when we were young and guess what he still has that side. If I have to choose between you and him I will choose Nathan over you he is my future and I am his so back off now." Haley told him. With that Lucas walks up and punches Nathan and smacks Haley before storming out._

"_Oh God Haley are you okay sweetie Lucas didn't mean it you know he didn't" came for Karen._

"_God Dame It Nathan this is why I wanted you to stay away from the little tramp you future isn't with the slut its basketball at Duke not off to Stanford you little shit"stated Dan. _

"_You mean he is telling the truth Dan you threatened my daughter and your son you bastard." Stated Jimmy._

"_What no I didn't threatened them?" stated Dan._

"_Yes you did Dan I have it taped. I had my recorder the day that you came in and threatened me. I will play it if you don't admit to it." Haley claimed._

"_Fine you little slut I admit it I want you away from my son he isn't going with you and that is that I won't allow it. If he tries to go he is as good as dead and so are you," Dan bluntly claimed before storming out._

"_Mom I am sorry but I am going with Haley we leave in a month for school I need to get away from Dan and you know that I am right just let me go I just hope he won't live up to that threat I will kill him if he hurts my Haley." Nathan said to his mom._

_All of a sudden they heard a giant crash. Running out side they see the worse site in the world. Right there in front of them is Dan's blazer wrapped around Lucas truck. The front of the blazer side swiping the driver side. Everyone started to run up while Haley dialed 911. Nathan tried to get Lucas out but couldn't the door was too crushed in. Keith ran over to Dan who was out cold and could tell both got seriously injured._

_Nathan went over and held Haley and told her it was going to be ok. Hoping against hope for her sake that it will be._

**End of Flashback**

Just sitting in the waiting room thinking about it was hard. All those happened hours ago and still no word on either Dan or Lucas. They had been in surgery since arriving at the hospital the only thing they knew on Lucas was that his shooting arm was separated and need surgery. They didn't say anything about Dan.

Just then Nathan moved and she looked up from his arms.

"Hey sleepy head how are you doing" Haley asked.

"I'm ok Hales! What about you Hales?" he asked.

"I'm okay: stated Haley.

All of a sudden the emergency room doors burst open to reveal a worried Brooke and a pissed off Peyton who looked sad and angry all at once.

Brooke rushed over and said "Where is Lucas what happened?"

While Peyton said "Haley get your arms off my boyfriend and stay away from him?" But it looked like she was mad but somewhat fine that Nathan had Haley. But looked annoyed at Brooke like she should be Luc's concerned girlfriend not Brooke.

"Calm down you to Luc was in a car accident we will explain everything once we know what is going on!" Stated Nathan.

"WHAT" is all they could say to him?

A/N:

An okay guy that is it I'll update soon I hope you like and review plz!


	15. Secret's Come Out part 1

**A/N: **

**Ok guys I am going to be having some serious history and truth dialogues happening for a while. Some things that will match up to season one like Lucas and Peyton cheating be hide Brooke's back but it will be told as them sneaking around since a week after he started dating Brooke and after Nathan said what he said to Peyton in the truck. They will all be coming out about secrets they have been kept from every one. This is still a Naley story only I am making to where Lucas is at fault of lying about things not only Haley. **

**I will eventually progress more after every secret is out in the open so they can start trusting each other so that when Dan actually tries to kill Nathan and Haley someone can jump in to save them I am trying real hard to figure that part out till then some point of views coming up are going to involve Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley revealing everything in a group or individually I just need time to figure it out.**

**This chapter is in Peyton's and Brooke's point of views while they are waiting for Nathan and Haley to tell them the truth.**

* * *

**Peyton's POV:**

"**What do you mean he was in a car accident Nathan and how would you know that? Why were you even there around Lucas? Why do you have Haley sitting wrapped in your arms? Did you forget that you had a girlfriend? I want answers and I want answers now Nathan not when we get news on Lucas now?" Peyton told him. She had a feeling that what she was about to find out she wasn't going to like. Yet she knew she had no right to judge since if the way they are looking at one another means they are together I won't hold it against Nathan since I have been unfaithful myself.**

**It will be telling him and Brooke the real reason I am upset about Lucas in the first place that is going to cause some major problems. Not only did I cheat on Nathan with his brother for about a year but Lucas was also my best friends boyfriend. I betrayed both of them in the worst way. But just the way they are looking at each other lets me to see that they love the other. Nathan has never looked at me that way.**

**No matter what I do I know that I can't hold Nathan at fault for what he has probably done with Haley. I never thought I would be the type to cheat but I did I still remember the day I fell for Lucas and I know that once someone falls that hard it's impossible not to resist temptation. No matter the outcome the truth needs to come out once and for all.**

"**Well Nathan are you going to tell me or not?" asked Peyton. **

"**Peyton can we please talk about all this when Luc is awake I know he has questions and I want to answer those but, I am not telling you till he is a wake but the blunt answer is that we are done, but the reason be hide it is going to have to wait." Nathan told her.**

**What Nathan just told me was cryptic but what else could it be. I have the feeling that if we are done that it has to do with Haley. Lucas would only want to protect Haley if he found out that she is dating Nathan. If Nathan needs to answer Lucas first then I have no problem with that. Knowing that I need to tell my own secrets.**

"**OK! Nathan I will wait I have a feeling it won't just be you telling something that is secret."**

* * *

**Brooke's POV:**

**What am I going to do? I love Lucas so much but when Peyton and I ran in here I could tell that something is wrong. Why was Lucas in and accident? Why Is Nathan holding on to Haley like his life depends on it? Shouldn't he be talking to Peyton telling her why he is with Haley.**

**Why is he even here? Lucas hates his guts . Something strange is going on. First Broody starts acting weird then Peyton. Like they are both hiding something. Now this with Nathan and Haley. I wouldn't say this to Peyton but Nathan looks so much happier with Haley. But, now that I think about it Peyton has been acting strange for about a year now like she wants to tell me something but doesn't.**

**But, then I hear Peyton say " OK! Nathan I will wait I have a feeling that it won't be just you telling something that is a secret." What is she getting at what has been kept a secret. What is going on here?**

**I am the school gossip queen yet there are secrets that I don't know about. How is that possible? But right now it just makes me wish that Lucas would wake up! That way all of this would come out in the open. The only thing that I can think of is the fact that maybe Nathan and Haley has been together for a while and Lucas found out. But , it still doesn't make since on the accident what would make Dan hit Lucas with a car. Sure Dan doesn't accept Lucas but why hit him.**

**The next thing I know is the doors open and the doctor comes out.**

"**Lucas Scott's family" the Doctor asked.**

"**Right here" everyone said.**

"**I just thought you all would like to know that he is awake and doing fine you can all go in two at a time. Just remember to choose your words lightly let him ask the questions" the doctor replied.**

**With that everyone started to ask who would go in first. But, all I could think Is all hell is going to break loose more than it already has. Whatever anyone has been hiding is going to come out and a lot of people's lives is going to change.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well everyone that is part one of Ch 15 Secrets Come Out let me know what you think. I got a review about this story being confusing a while ago and just to let you know I have said from the start that this story will have a lot of back story not just for Nathan and Haley but all the character. If it is confusing at times then I am sorry but if you read it threw then you will understand it more than you think. I always appreciate feedback so plz don't stop with it.**


	16. Secret's Come Out part 2 Nathan's POV

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I have written a chapter to update it, but my life has been crazy for the last year. From losing a cousin at the age of him only being 23 to cancer. And my grandmother 3 months later to cancer also I just have been trying to figure out what to do with my life. Their deaths actually pushed me after 4 yrs. to go back to school to better myself. SO here I am at the age of 23 in college and things have been crazy this pasted semester and I am now in my spring classes but I have finally been able to write this chapter with hope fully the final parts to Secret's Come Out. I know that I want to do a few more to this part. **_

_**For now though I finally have Nathan and Haley going in to talk to Luc. Each will have their own time to talk. This Chapter is straight Lucas and Nathan talks with Haley listening to them actually talk it out. Next chapter I will have Haley talk to Lucas but then it's going to get crazy I haven't figured out if I want the history of Brooke and Peyton both dating Lucas at the same time to come out in the hospital or keep it with the original story line when Brooke sees Lucas at Peyton's on the webcam. The Secret's Come out may just deal with Naley and Lucas talking it out. That way I can get the talk with Peyton and Nathan written out all this should be interesting once I get things figured out with my school schedule to do it. All I ask is that you be patient with me I will get things updated a soon as possible.**_

_**So here is the Ch. 16 Secret's Come Out pt. 2.**_

_**Catwoman8940 (real name JoyAnna)**_

* * *

**Oh man what do I do? I never thought that today would turn this way. It was supposed to be happy I knew that my if you could call him that father would explode. And, that Lucas would be mad, but not enough to end up in the hospital. With Haley hurt more than I ever wanted her to be. To top it off I have to tell Peyton it's over. What is a guy to do?**

**When Peyton had come up to Haley and I she looked confused at why I am here. Yet, pissed at my arms being around Haley. I know Peyton had started to form a friendship with Lucas since Brooke started to date him. But, when she told me she had to talk to me too I knew something was up more than me and Haley. But, I meant what I said Lucas had to know the full extent of Haley and I before Peyton knew anything or even Brooke for that matter was told.**

**Once the doctor came up and said "2 people at a time." I finally realized it's time to set this all straight. But First:**

"**Haley wait let Karen and Keith go first I want to ask you something before we go in." Nathan asked.**

"**Okay Nathan! It makes more since for his parents to go in before we do anyway." Haley replied.**

**Once he was able to pull Haley aside he asked:**

"**Haley I know that I told Peyton I would tell her why I am here and why I am holding tightly on to you once we talked to Luc! And, I will, but first I want to be the one to explain my feelings for you and how strong they are? What I am asking you is will you allow me this before you state your answers and questions to him?" asked Nathan in a rush.**

"**Oh Nate, I know Peyton needs the truth as well. I have gotten to know her a little bit with Brooke being around more. Let her know you have loved me for a long time and let her talk to about her feelings don't get angry. As for Lucas talk to him and let him see how serious you are about me. I will be by your side when you tell him. I have so many questions for my I hope best friend/ brother that he needs to answer and I him. But, I want you to remember that I love you no matter what you say to him or how he treats you I am tired of not having a life because he is trying to control it. So yes you can talk first and after I will jump in!" Haley stated.**

**Before they could continue Karen came up and said "Haley, Nathan he is asking to see you both."**

"**Okay Karen we'll head in." replied Haley.**

**Opening the door Nathan takes a breathe as Haley steps in with him right be hide her.**

**Quietly Nathan says "Hi Lucas. I know you are asking for us but I figured you just want Haley to come in and want me kept out. I'm glad you're willing to let me in I have something's to talk and say to you." Nathan said I one breathe.**

"**To answer you Nathan I knew that with this happening you wouldn't let Hales out of your sight. Plus, I need to know and see if you actually really care about Haley. Don't give me the full story on how you both got together either I don't need the gory details. Especially when I told you to stay away from her a long time ago." stated an annoyed Lucas.**

"**Alright, you want the truth fine. I didn't lie at the restaurant "I LOVE HALEY" Lucas. I have loved her since we were kids. But, I knew I never would have a chance with her without your blessing. So I went to you and your mom once I found out we were brothers. Hoping that we could work out everything and maybe work on becoming friends. But, what you do you told me to stay away and not to go near Hales. But, what you don't know is that around the summer before are Freshmen yr. Haley and I tried to sneak around after I told her why I treated her the way I did and that we were brothers that's right she knew before you told her."**

"**But, she eventually called it off in the late fall of freshmen yr. Because of you. I didn't take the brake up well seeing as all I have ever seen is Haley. So I started to act out more then I already was. Dating girls that were nothing like her. Peyton is actually the only girl that I have been I a long relationship with even though I slept around on her and she knew it. But, seeing Haley happy with just you and the other guys as friends hurt me more then I will ever let on. Because, it actually hurt far more than Dan going at my throat to be better at basketball and everything else he put me through."**

"**It all came to a head and I knew that I needed to get Haley to talk to me about everything that caused us to part to begin with. So I started to let my grades drop and have my test scores drop so that I would be put on athletic probation just so that she would be assigned as my tutor. At first she said no but once she seen my grades she set rules in place so that you wouldn't find out about the tutoring. At our first session I wouldn't back down to us talking it out and we did. Everything came out from you telling me to stay away from her which she will talk to you about."**

"**But in the end we came to the conclusion that no matter what you say or do you know the truth and that we will always and forever love each other no matter what everyone else say. We then settled on telling you all the truth then this all happened." Nathan finally stated after yrs. Of wanting the truth out in the open only realizing once done the Haley had a death grip on his hand waiting for Lucas response.**

**Briefly Nathan wondered if telling Lucas this would make him change is mind. He knew the hate ran deeply in both brothers but he was trying to be the bigger man and do right by Haley. **

"**Well Nathan I don't know what to say except that it's going to take me some time to come to terms with you dating my best friend. But I can see that I have a lot to talk to her about and for you to come in here an actually lay out the truth like that makes me wonder how much I have not been paying attention to and missing the glances ,and hearts being broken these last few yrs. I am not saying that you are completely trusted but for now you are tolerable to me."**

"**But for now I need to set things right with Haley before I consider how to deal with you Nathan." Stated Lucas.**

**All I can do is nod at Lucas and do as he says I know I have a long road ahead of me where he and even Peyton are concerned. But as long as I have Haley at my side that is all I will ever need.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**That is the end of this chapter I will try as best as I can to get Haley's up and go in to Peyton and Brooke short visit.**

**But what I want to Know is what do you guys think should be done with Peyton and Lucas dating be hide Brookes back. Should I leave it at Brooke finding out via the webcam like in the first Season or actually have them come out and say it while Lucas is in the hospital. Let me know what you think.**

**Also I will try to get back to what is going on with Dan to whether or not I will have him arrested once he is cleared in the hospital or not I have not decided yet.**

**JoyAnna (catwoman8940)**


End file.
